


White Night

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, slight captain swan, slight hooked queen, slight swan queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: Hook and Emma's wedding night has a special guest.





	White Night

Exhausted after a long day celebrating the wedding of her best friend and, well, that guy she married, Regina wanted nothing more than to fall into bed after quickly necking enough scotch to forget that wedding dress had ever existed. She didn’t expect the phone to ring, for it to be Emma, or to be dressed again and parking outside their house at 3am.

Emma was wearing a tiny white slip with lace around the low neckline. The pirate - he was also there - was wearing a pair of black underpants. She noted with surprise that he wore underwear, or knew what it was. 

Emma shivered. Her pretty feet were bare on the wooden floor.

“Well,” said Regina, stood just inside the front door and not planning to stay a moment longer than she had to “If you want a fertility spell you should have asked earlier.”

“No,” said Emma. “It’s a little more delicate even than that.” She cast her eyes around as if looking for someone else to speak for her. “Maybe you should sit down.”

Regina didn’t. She crossed her arms. 

Emma sighed. “We, uh.” She paused and bit her lip. “We have an issue.”

Regina looked from Emma to Hook, who was trying not to meet her eye. “What?”

“We’re not,” Emma swallowed, “we’re not compatible.”

“I thought _you_ were,” Hook muttered at the floor.

“I know, and I thought you were,” Emma snapped at him.

“What’s the point of all that leather if you’re not even….” Hook muttered. Still not looking up.

Regina smirked. “Oh. I was wondering when you’d hit that snag.”

“You knew,” said Emma

“Yes, it’s, uh, _obvious_ , but I thought you’d have worked something out by now. I didn’t think you’d be dumb enough to wait until your wedding night. I mean. seriously?” She eyed Emma. “You? Waited?”

“I’m a princess now.”

“Yes,” said Regina. “I saw the dress.

“Okay, Regina, gloating time’s over,” said Emma. “Can you help?”

“First, gloating time is never over, and second, what do you want me to do about it, drag you both into the basement and get all Evil Queen on the pair of you?”

Emma maybe tried to disguise how fast her eyes lit up at this. She failed. “C-could you?”

“Why me?” She notices how each of them are looking at her, then rolls her eyes. “Never mind.”

*

When they get down in to the dungeon under the house, that apparently one of them created whilst under the Dark One curse, although neither of them can remember or will admit to, Regina rolls her eyes again. She’s rolled her eyes so often in the last 30 minutes she’s going to pop out a contact lens soon.

She turns to the pair of them. “Okay. I’m going to need both of you to get your fucking clothes off,” she says, sharply enough that she sees Emma draw a quick breath and Hook swallow. 

And then Emma takes the hem of her slip with both hands and lifts it right over her head. She’s naked underneath. And she’s beautiful. 

There’s a long moment when Regina and Hook just stare at her. When Hook reaches for the waistband of his underwear, Regina shakes her head.

And she isn’t really sure why she magically changes into a leather corset and boots but, she supposes, she does know he effect leather has on Emma and if Hook doesn’t like leather then he’s even more of a masochist than she’d always assumed.

Emma’s predilections, she knows about because they’d fucked a few times when she first arrived in town. They hadn’t cared for each other then. But even so, it had seemed like something that might turn into something else. But it had all changed when the curse had been broken. 

Tying Snow’s grown up daughter to the bed and fucking her seemed less thrilling when everyone knew who she was.

But this does have a certain, interesting _frisson_ , Regina thinks as she has Hook tie Emma to a chair, watching a softness slip over her face and remembering how different she always was when she was helpless. Emma’s eyes are big and they glitter as she stares at Regina. Hook has tied her, as instructed, with her legs spread wide. The slip has ridden up and her cunt is glistening. 

The scent of her is making Regina light headed. She looks away. 

“So you can take orders, can you pirate?”

“I guess, I mean, yes. Yes, your majesty,” Hook says. His voice is tremorous and she can see his slender thighs shaking. It’s quite pleasant.

“And do you like it, following orders?”

“I…, yes, your majesty. I do,” he manages.

“Good, good. Slap her in the face.”

Hook looks at her, horrified, “I can’t, I can’t do that.”

Regina stiffens her spine, hardens her mouth. “I’m sorry, do you only enjoy being ordered to do things you enjoy?

Hook eyes her. “No.”

“Good. Slap her face.”

When Hook pauses, looking back at Emma, she jolts against the ropes. “Fucking slap me!”

Hook hesitates again and Regina marches forward and catches Emma’s chin with one hand and fetches her a ringing slap across the face with the other. 

_Emma’s face._

Regina looks down at her, both her nipples have sprung up hard. She pinches one and whispers, “Still a fucking slut for pain, aren’t you?”

“Jesus,” someone says behind her, and, uh, yes, the pirate is still here.

She turns around reaching up and caressing his jawline, “You wish that was you don’t you?”

“Slapping her?” he shakes his head. “No. I can’t.”

“Getting slapped in the face, dear.”

Hooks takes a ragged breath and Regina takes her hand off his face and slaps him too, hard.

It takes him a moment to regain himself and then he catches her eye, lips parted, dazed with lust and says, softly, “Thank you, your majesty.”

“You can thank me later, pirate,” she sneers. “Thank me, or beg me for mercy, we will see.”

She turns back to Emma again and circles her, halts behind her chair and leans over her, caresses her neck and then her tits. Emma moans. Regina looks at Hook, staring at both of them, his dick hard and glistening at the tip. “You love this don’t you, pirate,” she says, licking at Emma’s cheek. “You love being cuckolded by your betters.”

“Yes.” Hook swallows. “Yes your majesty.”

And she can tell, he does. 

“You really should be kneeling,” Regina says casually. 

Hook doesn’t need telling twice. He drops onto is knees, head down, hands behind him. 

His nipples are hard. He looks good. Regina is surprised to find herself reacting to such a creature, but this look really suits him. The odd thought that her mother always did have exacting taste crosses her mind and she pushes it away. 

There are thoughts she doesn’t need and thoughts she _really_ doesn’t need. Instead she leans over Emma and pinches both her nipples as hard as she can. Emma yells out with a familiar and thrilling noise of pain and arousal and Regina looks, gloating, at Hook. 

“You see how wet she get when I hurt her?” Regina purrs. “Wet from something you can’t do to her?”

Hook looks up. His eyes go glassy as he fixes his gaze on Emma’s cunt. He nods, his mouth open. 

“I bet you’d like to lick her cunt, wouldn’t you. Taste her. Taste how I make her feel?”

Regina leans down and touches Emma’s dripping cunt, just a gentle ghost of a touch, but Emma cries out and bucks up, desperate for more. Regina brings her finger to her own mouth and licks.

Emma tastes just the same, and so good. 

“Yes,” Hook whispers. “Yes, please.”

“I thought so. In that case, I’m sure you’ll be able to beg for it very convincingly.”

Hook visibly swallows. “Yes, your majesty. Please, I, I want to lick it.”

“Oh? And you want to lick what, precisely, you filthy pirate?” Regina asks, running her hands over Emma’s body, nipping and pinching her, making her squirm in the chair.

“Her cunt,” Hook gasps. “I want to lick her cunt, please let me.”

Regina smiles. “Oh, I see,” and she runs both hands down Emma, across her tits, her belly and down onto the apex of each spread thigh. Then, delicately with each thumb spreads Emma’s cunt wide open. 

Emma bucks forward, yells out, “Damnit, Regina, please.”

Hook’s eyelids flutter. He moans.

Regina laughs, lets go of Emma’s cunt and grabs her hair, pulling her head back. “You, slut, are not allowed to speak,” she snarls. And feels Emma melt.

Regina looks back at Hook. “Do you think she wants you, pirate? It’s so hard to tell.”

Emma, as if struggling to not speak, makes a kind of strangled gasping sound as Regina walks carefully back around the chair. She stands for a moment in front of Emma and sits down carefully on her lap, using her a convenient piece of furniture.

She crosses one of her booted legs over the other. “Then again,” she says, swinging her leg a little. “If you are so keen to lick something and not so fussy about what,” she drops her voice to a dark snarl. “How about you crawl over here and lick my boots?”

Hook’s mouth drops a little further open. He meets her eyes with big blue ones, slightly wet with overwhelming desire. 

“Oh fuck,” he says softly, “please don’t make me do _that_?”

Regina licks her bottom lip. She can feel Emma squirming under her, moving as if she’s trying to grind up on her ass. It’s delicious. “It’s all you deserve. and you know it.”

“Please,” Hook moans again.

“Now, pirate,” Regina snaps, “or i’ll have to pack up and go home.”

Hook _crawls_. He does it well, head down, bare shoulders wide, back arched like a cat, hips moving, rolling with the slick sway of his heavy dick. He’s done this before.

Regina shudders as he reaches the floor at her feet. She doesn’t speak, but as he dips his head to lick her boots, she feels wet heat flood her. He turns his head so she can see his tongue slip over the leather and she gasps. 

She feels his smile through the leather.

Under her, Regina can feel Emma quivering. Its good, a soft sensation that goes right to her swollen cunt, that feels thick with heat and need. She turns her head and, taking hold of Emma’s hair, sinks into a long greedy kiss. 

She only breaks it for a short moment, to order Hook to keep licking.

For a long moment then, it is just tongues and tongues and tongues and leather.

When she grow tired of kissing, she pulls away and looks down again at her boots, now glistening and wet. She lifts one, puts the sole on Hook’s chest, and idly kicks hime away. He falls back with a grunt.

Regina stands up on wobbly legs and stalks gingerly around Emma’s chair until she is standing behind her. She leans down, bites at her ear. Emma whimpers. “You’re so fucking desperate to be a princess you’ll even let this filthy pirate get you off, won’t you?”

Emma makes a soft keening noise. Regina knows she’s so desperate she’d probably let Gold get her off if he walked in right now.

“Tell me,” Regina whispers, “Do you love him?”

“Yes,” Emma whispers. She means it.

“Even more than you love me?”

Emma turns her head. Her eyes are wild. This isn’t part of the game. Can’t ever be. Regina knows Emma likes playing the princess. At least she does now. When Regina was fucking her, she didn’t know she was a princess. She wasn’t trying to act like one. Far from it. But everything is different now.

Still cheek to cheek with Emma, Regina looks at Hook. He’s got up from the floor and is kneeling between Emma’s spread legs. He looks lost. Lost to lust, probably. Glassy eyed and desperate to be used.

“You want to put your mouth on her, don’t you, pirate?”

Hook raises his chin. “You said I could.”

Regina takes a breath. “Did I?”

Before Hook can reply Regina uses spelled ropes to bind his wrists behind him. It happens fast and she barely twitches her fingers, just thinking her will into being. It gives her a little rush and, at the same moment Hook gives a sharp gasp of arousal to find himself held and helpless. 

Emma whimpers with frustration. Her cunt is so wet and sticky, it’s pooling a little on the wooden chair. And with her legs tied open, there’s nothing she can do to hide it. Regina reaches down pinches one of her shaking tits. 

Emma yells and it’s nice so Regina twists hard.

Hook groans. Then says, “Please. Please let me.” He runs his tongue over his bottom lip, clearly desperate for Regina give him permission to jolt his face forward. Regina watches the muscles in his shoulders for a second as he strains against the ropes holding his wrists. He looks so fucking good. 

“Okay, pirate,” she leans even further over Emma and lifts his chin. “Let’s see how much you really want it.” And she circles the chair again, keeping her hand on his face, until she’s behind him. She snakes a hand around his waist, into his underwear. “You come or she does. Choose. 

Hook moans, “Please.”

“Too cruel? Okay. I won’t make you choose. I’ll just see how good you are at focussing. See if you can make her come before I make you come. Because when you climax, you stop, whether she’s done or not. Now, can you be a gentleman?” And she pumps his dick. 

Hook whimpers as he presses his face into Emma’s cunt and Emma screams in relief as his tongue flickers against her. 

They’re both close quickly after all the teasing. Regina can already see Emma’s thigh’s shaking after only a moment as she strokes Hook’s dick. She seems to be trying to hold on. Regina smiles, catching her eye and wondering if Emma wants to make Hook suffer a little longer too. 

In the end it’s too close to call. Hook cries out in frustration as his orgasm overtakes him and at that moment Emma screams out too. 

It’s a beautiful sound.

*

Later, as Regina is reapplying her lipstick upstairs getting ready to leave, Emma says, “Could you come back? Say, tomorrow night?”

Regina snaps her compact shut. “Eager.”

Emma shrugs.

“You are going to have to figure this out between you, you know. I can’t come every night.”

“Why not, love?” says a voice from dungen doorway behind her. 

She looks around. She can’t think of a reason.


End file.
